


Kitten

by desuta



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: M/M, gay dads adopt cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurda buys Gavner a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> the setting for this is basically gavner and kurda living in their own house somewhere. i guess that's pretty ooc for vampires though so you could imagine them as human here.

Gavner woke up to something licking his chin. Immediately, he bolted up, startled before he came to see something scrambling off his chest and down the bed. Though his eyes were very tired and his vision was slightly blurred, he could make out the small figure now standing at the end of his sheets.

It was a small kitten, colored orange and white, with very fluffy fur. It looked frightened and confused, looking over the edge of the bed carefully, wondering if it could make the jump all the way down. It decided against it, and moved back. Gavner, having no problem with the mysterious new kitten, sat up slowly, and reached for it with caution. 

As he scooped it up in his hands, the kitten turned its attention towards him, letting out a just barely audible meow. He smiled happily at it in response, rubbing its soft head with his finger before it rolled onto its back, raising its paws to grab at his finger. He laughed gently, letting it latch onto it and scratch its back paws against him without a care. He already loved the new guest.

Just as he began to scratch its belly, the door to his room opened. Walking in with his hair tied in its usual ponytail, Kurda greeted Gavner with a satisfied smile. "You like her?" He asked, his tone of voice revealing his excitement. Gavner looked up to his boyfriend, smile broadening in return as the kitten rolled around in his hand. "Love her. She's adorable!"

"I hoped that you'd think so. I bought her last night, she was all alone. I thought you'd make a good parent for her." Gavner let out an amused chuckle as he pet the kitten's chin. "Now, now, you don't want to be her parent too?" A faint flush of red spread across the blonds cheeks as he stood in place, hand raising to brush his bangs. "I thought you'd be better at it. She already likes you. I was bitten by her on the way home last night."

"Haha! We really will get along then!" Gavner laughed loudly, startling the little kitten as it crouched down in surprise. He gazed down to her, tickling her head gently with a small smile, and Kurda couldn't help but laugh to himself quietly. 

"You look silly," he commented playfully as he walked towards the bed, crawling onto it and kneeling against the sheets before Gavner and the kitten, "But cute." Gavner responded with soft eyes, leaning towards the other to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I know. But you’re cuter." 

Kurda blushed again for a moment before he felt a small tongue against his chin, and noticed Gavner holding the kitten just below him with a goofy smile. "See? She likes you. Now, let's be dads together." Kurda let out a snort, and pet their new kitten’s head with a finger. “Sure.” 

Gavner, scooching the kitten into one hand, used the other to pet Kurda’s head as well, and the two exchanged soft laughter as they fawned over their new, adorable kitten.


End file.
